


Sweet Dreams

by hot_cinnamon_man



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Future Fic, M/M, Sousuke is MakoHaru's adopted son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_cinnamon_man/pseuds/hot_cinnamon_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Makoto awoke to a small hand shaking his shoulder. He clumsily reached up a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Vision quickly adjusted to the dark, he could make out the slightly blurred face of his five-year-old son.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Makoto awoke to a small hand shaking his shoulder. He clumsily reached up a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Vision quickly adjusted to the dark, he could make out the slightly blurred face of his five-year-old son.

"Sou-chan?" he whispered, brow knotted in concern, trying not to wake up Haru behind him. He could hair the muted sound of rain furiously hitting the window. "What’s wrong?"

"…Nothing," he said, but his teal eyes darted around and were a little wider than usual, and Makoto distinctly felt little fingers digging into his sleep shirt.

Makoto rubbed a hand up and down Sousuke’s side and the young boy relaxed a little and finally made eye contact.

"You sure?"

Sousuke stubbornly nodded his head, his naturally pouty lips pressed together, and Makoto felt fondness spread through his heart.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Sousuke paused before saying, “It’s cold in my room.”

Makoto knew that wasn’t true. Sousuke’s room was well insulated and he had made sure there were plenty of blankets on his bed just in case. But Sousuke was already a very proud (scared) little boy (who grew up a little too fast). He wouldn’t admit to being afraid.

A brief light filled the room, followed by a roaring boom. Makoto and Sousuke both jumped, and the older man could feel the boy start to tremble a little.

"Well, Papa’s scared of storms," Makoto said, "so why don’t you get in bed with me and Daddy and protect us?"

Sousuke’s relief was visible as he nodded his head once again. Makoto easily lifted him up and settled him between himself and Haru. Sousuke let out a barely audible sigh as he snuggled between his parents, and Makoto rested his hand over him, finding Haru’s already there, and linked his fingers with his partner’s.

Sousuke had his face buried in a pillow, supposedly asleep, and Makoto’s own eyelids felt heavier and heavier. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a little voice cut through the sound of rain.

"They won’t take me away, will they?"

Something in Makoto’s chest hurt, and he locked eyes with Haru.

"No," he said as Haru drew their son closer. "We’ll always be together and nothing will ever change that, okay?"

A few seconds passed before Sousuke said, “Okay.”

Makoto kissed the side of his head and hummed a lullaby he remembered his own parents singing to him. Within moments, the little family was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me. Blame Tumblr. >_>


End file.
